


Demons are backwards Humans

by BlackCupcakeFrosting



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat Murders some, Canon-Typical Violence, Cryptozoology, Demonology, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Flug Has To Clean It, Flug studies Cryptids, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Experiments, Sexist Language, Violence, graphic description of violence, possibly, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCupcakeFrosting/pseuds/BlackCupcakeFrosting
Summary: Flug has spend a rather long time in his lab working on a project untill Black Hat shows up, doing something that messes with Flug, making him more of a nervous wreck than he already is. This leads the young doctor on a quest to find out what the actions of his evil boss mean for a Demon like him. Cryptids and Demons are bound to show up and cross the young genius his path.Let's hope he can find his answers without getting abducted by aliens and anal probed or without getting his soul sucked out by demonic buttlers.





	Demons are backwards Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Axolotl murderer is back with another story! I habve re-read the last story I made and I felt kinda quitly for hurting Flug that much and killing his friend. So I decided to make a new story and I had something else in mind but PaperHat has somehow entered my shipping radar more than it had already and the previously planned story turned into this. I have no idea where I am going with this and I might orphan this story at some point but till I do I try to add chapters and get somewhere with it. 
> 
> Anyways: Axolotl is alive and well in this. It miight die along the way to create drama but till then it'll keep greeting the doctor every time he enters his room. Black Hat is evil in this and I try to portray him as an evil boss who loves money, There will also be a deeper story alongside Flug trying to find out things. A glance at the tags might give you a hint. I hope I diddn't OOC the characters too much and I am always open for critiqe, ideas and suggestions.

Flug knew he had the unhealthy habbit of overthinking things. It was something he did from an early age. He remembered his 9 year old self hiding, sobbing violently after his mother told him she'd punish him if he ever ran out to play on his own that late at day, his toughts wandering to dark places at his mother's 'threat' He knew she was a nice and harmless woman who'd never do anything like the things his mind painted. But the irrational fear overpowered his rationallity and young genius, making him avoid much contact with her for days. The woman noticed it and one day sat down with him to talk. He remembered spilling like a toppledover can of milk. It ended with her wiping the small tears from the corner of her eyes and a big warm hug from the woman. She from that day on teached him a few methods of calming himself down. Counting to 10, breathing in and out or just playing a game were under the things that she teached him. The later was the first thing she tried, going with him to an electronic shop the same day to by him a DSLite with three games. He was reluctant at accepting it with their money being tight since his fathers death 5 years ago but she insisted on giving it to him. He remembered their drive home and walk around the neighbourhood while he played and chatted with her. Her warm loving arms around his shoulders while she laughed proudly at him tellign her his grades. That night he made himself a promise to pay everything she gave him from love to money back. Much more than that: He wanted to make her proud in every way possible. 

The young doctor smiled fonlyfrom underneath his paperbag as he tought back to a time where his life was less violent and more loving, warm.  
Letting out a sigh he continued to lazily write down something on a small notebook. His handwriting getting sloppyer by the second. It was late, almsot midnight. And he sadly hasn't slept in days after Black Hat demanded him to fix the Medusa so that it could only activate with the Evil master holding up a small chip wich could be worked into everything. Most Villains who bought it had it be put in rings or necklaces from the records he has skimmed over this morning.  
Nothing interesting in them other than some people voicing their anger at the medusa heads being out of stock wich had to be purchased sepparatley. Dementica and 5.0.5 were on their way to get a fresh load of Medusa heads, Something Black Hat announced on their ficcial twitter.

A loud jawn filled Flug's lab as it left hi lips. Followed by his door opening. Slow shoes stepping on the ground with a known gusto and determination rang closer to him while a smal tapping followed it, belonging to a walking cane.  
Black hat stood behind the man, looming over him casting a shadow over his tense shoulders. Seconds passed of him just watching the things displayed on the table. Before Flug could break the sileence with a greeting his master stopped him by going first.  
„How far is your new project.“ Demanded the demon to know as he pulled a blueprint from under Flug's arms. „U-u.I-it has begun phase one! I-i designed the outer casing sir..“ Stuttered flug, pushing a 3D printed shoebox sized box from a chair next to him. 

A low displeased rumble left the man above him. „Tell me..How on satans name will a fucking shoebox frighten people you incompetent bastard!“ His blackwood cane hit Flug's table, toppling over viles with fluids from it's surface. Flug flinched at that, pushing his hands over his head. 

„I-I j-just made what you a-asked for sir..“ Whispered the doctor, Pointing at his notebook. „Y..you asked for-for something for younger people wanting t-to start sm-“ He was cut off by the other's face sudddendly leaning down, next to Flug's. Impossibly close. The sight of his bosses profile made his heart raced in fear and..another strange feeling as he felt the other's strong chest on his back. Was his boss always that..hard?  
„How exactly is it supposed to shoot ammo.“ Demanded Black Hat to know. His deep raspy voice pulled Flug out of his strange trance from looking at Hat and back to making sure he doesn't get beaten to a pulp again. „I..it would have a container build into it so people can put in s-stones or pinecones..“ His gloved hand reached for the 3D printed model so he could point at the opening for the ammo to be loaded in.  
Black Hat watched him fumble with what seemed to be a small opening, His unamused eyes focused on the Paperbagged man. Observing his nervous eyes from underneath the googles.

„A-and..this o-opens..ouch!“ Seconds after the opening of a lid, it snapped back down. Cutting a hole into Flug's thick rubber gloves. Small drops of red blood trickled down once Flug removes the lid alongside the glove. „I..I'll bring y-you a w-w-working prototype l-later sir..“ Stuttered the nervous doctor, Holding his finger to keep the bleeding down. The wound seemed rather deep judiung from the blood flowing down in a thin stream. 

Black Hat took the pale creamy hand into his own, This action causing the young doctor to tremble much more than he already did. What was he going to do!? Flug's experience with physical contact involving Black Hat was rather negative and involved him getting hurt in a way. A prime example of it being how Black Hat digs his claws into Flug each and every time he is displeased by Flug showing him a failing invention. The worst of them having been with the Anti gravity device. Once Dementica was slapped and barked out of the room alongside 5.0.5 he took care of Flug. It ended with the doctor crying trough out the night as he sewed the gashes on his arm closed after cleaning them and bandaging atlast to prevent an infection.

Black Hat led the hand to his lips, an action that froze Flug in place as he felt the cold radiating from the other's face. Was B.H always so cold?? He diddn't know! It would make sense if he had o be honest with the other lacking any kind of empathy. Million toughts flooded his mind with what his evil boss was planing but the action playing out infront of him was far more bizzare and frightening. 

Black Hat's longue tongue left his thin lips, It's split top tickled the side of his finger, Cool just as the rest of his boss, only to wrap around Flug's bleeding finger.

Flug felt like screaming, Jumping out of the window and running to the next taxi stop to drive home and cry himself to sleep on his mothers lap. Why? He diddn't know! Everything turned and twisted out of focus, the only sharp thing in his vision being the cold tongue around his finger. It pulled away with a slick sound, taking the blood with it only to retreat back into the demon's skull.  
His cold gloved hands also retreated, leaving Flug in the same position with cold sweat running down his back. 

Black Hat hummed, Licking his lips. „Continue your project.“ He spoke in his usual deep voice, leaving the room as if nothing has happened. Maybe indeed nothing happened for him but for Flug the whole room was drowned in confusion. 

Seconds passed with the paperbagged doctor sitting on his chair only for him to take a deep breath in attempt to calm down the responses his brain was coming up with. 

Maybe he has gained a liking for blood? What if he wants more!? Flug knew that Black Hat was a demon, evil and had an atractive spanish accent, that was all he could make out about the man without it being thrown out of the widow by him doing something different. 

Flug spend his time in the Lab till it was breakfast time thinking about his boss. While sitting by the table of their large dinner room with maids serving breakfast a suddend conclusion poped up. It was less of him having come up with it conciously and more of the small locked part of his brain throwing it out of the bars it was behind, into the open. He screamed as it filled his mind, dropping his buttered toast and spoonfull of eggs; earning the attention of Dementica who giggled and 5.0.5 who watched the young man worriedly. 

It made the most sense on a demon base. The little knowledge Flug could gather about those hellish creatures based on rumours and old texts found on the Web said that Demons flirted by biting and licking the wounds of their love interest. A verry weird thing for humans like him. But deffinetley normal for Black Hat with him being a Demon and all. 

WAS HE FLIRTING WITH ME!? Flug's eyes fixated on the evil master himself at the end or the large long table, reading newspaper and laughing at the title article being about the death of 5 Superhero's by a big blue bear stomping on them. 

His trembling fingers reached for his coffee mug. Oh god, he already knows that he'll have horrible next days following his stupid conclusion.  
It had atleast one good thing! His mind was void of thoughts of Black Hat wanting to disembowel him, Hold his head up as a trophy in a demonic war or just wanting to eat slices of him while he was still alive as some kind of blood ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic and I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and I am open for any critique.


End file.
